Wireless communication devices and services have proliferated in recent years. Affordability and convenient access to personal communication services including cellular telephony (analog and digital), paging, and emerging so-called personal communication services (PCS) have fueled the continuing growth of a worldwide mobile communication industry. Numerous other wireless applications and areas show promise for sustained growth including radio frequency identification (RFID), various satellite-based communications, personal assistants, local area networks, device portability, etc.
RFID has been used in various applications, e.g., automatic transportation systems, identification cards, bankcards, etc. It has also been applied by incorporating into animals or persons for tracking and/or identification. The tracking and/or identification can be accomplished through radio frequency waves. RFID usually consists of an integrated circuit connected with an antenna. The antenna can transmit and receive signals. The integrated circuit can store and/or process information carried by the signals.